


I Don’t Know Anything

by lastgem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastgem/pseuds/lastgem
Summary: Minor Angst, Minor Stomach Bulging, Sex, M/F, Puma/GarnetThis is pretty much straight sex with a shapeshifter that's usually female.





	I Don’t Know Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Angst, Minor Stomach Bulging, Sex, M/F, Puma/Garnet
> 
> This is pretty much straight sex with a shapeshifter that's usually female.

"Let's get ready to rumbleeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!" the purple gem screams from the top of their lungs, hair whipping around wildly as they scream and charge at their opponent.

Garnet's calm demeanor betrays nothing, she doesn't brace for impact. The Purple Puma misses her by an inch, fails to see the arm Garnet throws out at the last moment. He lands with a thud on the mat.

At some point the purple gem had dragged down the materials for the makeshift ring.

Garnet had caught Steven and Amethyst fighting in the ring a few times, but had never stopped to indulge in the pleasure of an actual smackdown.

The gem's grin is soft, her steps are firm as she spreads her legs wide so they can end up on either of the unfused's sides. "I win."

Grimacing, the gem below looks up at the fusion. He has to stick his ass in the air, get on his knees and elbows to flip himself over. Sighing, the amethyst gem splays out his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Just throw a flippin party about it already." he rolls his eyes. "You cheated."

A surprised noise comes from the gem's throat when Garnet's hand wraps around one of his thighs and drags him upside down. Due to his height, his head drags along the floor. "Let's go for round two, since I'm a cheater." she smiles, he can feel her fingers drum against his leg.

He holds out his arms and pushes his weight on them, flipping himself over into an handstand before rolling onto his feet. "You'll just win again Garnet, I already know how you are." the smile reappears on his face though and he charges forward.

She steps right out of his way again, and again. Puma's going for punches and headbutts but can't land a hit on Garnet. "You're not trying hard enough."

Grunting, he swings forward and almost hits her. Garnet grabs his hand and twists his arm down and then in an inward motion, twisting it until the muscle and tendons protest at the incorrect position. "GARNET."

"My hand slipped." she smiles at him over his quaking, meaty paw of a hand.

"You fucking cheater stop!" tears appear in the corners of his eyes, not from the pain. The gem's just being dramatic.

Tauntingly, "Make me." drifts from Garnet's mouth, she has no control.

She dodges the punch he aims at her face, once, twice, three times and then she lets go of his arm."This is getting boring."

"If you let me hit you I could win." Garnet stands perfectly still in the ring. The purple gem hits her at least twenty times in a flurry of blows, the impacts are like hitting concrete with a rolled up newspaper. Ineffectively the gem continues, only pausing to huff and puff at their fused friend. "You know what, I give up. You're not good at wrestling."

"I'm good at it."

"No, wrestling means you grab each other and throw everything around! Garnet you can't just stand there and let me hit you."

"You asked me to."

"I was being sarcastic." the gem pauses before grabbing Garnet around and lifting her up.

Garnet hangs limply from Puma's arm, "So I win."

"Yeah you win." he rolls his eyes and hops over the ring. The room is a mess, surrounded by piles upon piles of junk. Arranged junk, but to the untrained eye it looks like complete chaos. "I want a rematch."

"Fight me." her voice is like honeyed poison.

"Garnet, I have to show you how to wrestle." he sets her down on the floor.

The gem crosses her arms "Go on."

Puma begins to pace, "Okay, so first. You have to enter the ring." he walks away a few feet, climbs to the very top of a pile of furniture and then jumps off of it. The scream is loud "I AM THE PUMAAAAAA!" he crouches and stands, fingers bent and grinning wide. "All wrestlers tremble before me."

"Oh no I'm tremblin in my boots." Garnet smiles.

The purple gem sighs dramatically, "No, you're supposed to you know. Say something back

that's really cool. Come on Garnet work with me."

"I'm going to defeat you Puma, no matter what you try." she tilts her head curiously at him and glances around.

His arms sag at his sides, "I give up." he holds up a hand and rolls it around in the air "Let's try wrestling."

Puma's not sure how he winds up in a chokehold scrambling to pull Garnet's arm out from around his neck in the space of two seconds but it happens. "I got you." he frowns at the stronger gem, turning and craning his neck.

"Ugh you sound so smug about it too." the purple gem sighs, then begins to turn and try to wiggle out of her hold. "Wrestling's supposed to be fun Garnet." her gem relaxes and he lets himself slump to the floor. "We should try traditional wrestling."

"How do we do that?"

Puma rolls onto his back, "Alright now." he holds up his hands, "You have to try to pin me to the ground, that's how you win."

Garnet leans over and pushes her hand against his neck."I'm winning."

A horrible scream comes from Puma, "NO." he grabs her arm and pulls her down, trying to reach around her shoulders with his opposite arm.

She lets him pull her down, giving no resistance other than pushing up with her legs so he's hovering just a few inches above the floor. "Okay." and then her face cracks into a wide grin. The fusion hugs Puma around the shoulders and begins to squeeze him tightly.

His face turns purple, "Garnet DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME-"

"Don't make you what?" she watches him struggle, hardly managing to budge her arms an inch.

The bigger gem hooks a leg around Garnet's knee from behind and pulls back his leg. Her knee hits the ground and Puma struggles with the red gem for a moment, the flurry of arms and legs in a tangle becomes a searing memory.

Heavy breath washes over her face, Puma's hair sticks to one cheek. The amethyst has finally gotten an upper hand, "That's ten." she tilts her head up at him.

"Ten?" the gem lifts himself off of her, though their arms are still locked together.

Her arms become loose, and they slither out from between his elbows "Ten seconds."

"Oh." he settles back on his haunches, disturbed. A grin cracks upon his face, "So what'd I win?"

"The match." but she's not paying attention to him.

His brow furrows and he looks down at where she's facing- somewhere around his midriff.

Puma's face scrunches up with confusion. "What's this?" but then Garnet's index finger presses up against the half-hard bulge in his pants and he goes back to white hot embarrassment.

"IT'S NOTHING." Garnet admires the way his face has turned almost the exact deep shade of purple as his gem.

Both gems become rather aware of the intimacy of their distance. "Sorry." she wasn't sure what she was doing to him, except that it looked almost as bad as her holding him in a piledriver.

"Human bodies are weird, it's just a dick." the purple gem pushes back several loose strands

of hair, attempting to sound casual.

"And what is a dick?" the red gem crosses her arms.

"Garnet. It's what humans use to you know." his eyes look around suspiciously, as if Pearl might hop out from behind a pile of junk at any moment to interrupt. The gem speaks with a lowered, suspicious voice as he holds up his index finger and thumb together in a ring. Then the gem lifts up an index finger and slowly slides it through the space between the fingers. "Have sex."

"Can I see it?"

"Garnet you're just trying to get me in trouble?"

"How is this trouble?"

He pouts, "I don't know." and slips one of his fingers underneath a strap of the singlet. It

slides down and he pulls his arm out of it, then repeats the motion with the other side. "D-don't make fun of me okay."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know" he sighs, and looks to the side. "It's just weird, you guys usually don't" his brow furrows, "I don't know why."

"You don't have to do it."

He puts his hands on either side of her chest, "I want to now."

At that the garnet tilts her head, "Why?"

"Hormones." he lifts one hand and wiggles the suit off of his hips.

To someone who's never seen a penis in the span of their entire life, it looks like a very strange thing. Garnet manages to keep a straight face and not burst out laughing at the other gem. "Why do you say that?"

"I want you to touch me now." he squeezes his eyes shut and then opens them again to look down at the smaller gem.

"I touch you all the time." she reaches out and cups the other gem's jaw. "Is this any different?"

"It is." he leans down, slowly.

The gem's breathing warms her throat, his arms curl around her shoulders and she reciprocates. He sighs against her neck several times. Garnet wonders what's wrong. Then it

clicks, "You want to reproduce with me."

"Garnet, it's not like that okay. It's just my body." he pulls away, looking at anything but the red gem. She slides her gem against his face and he turns to kiss it tenderly, watching for her reaction. "Ugh."

"I wouldn't mind."

"You're just saying that cause I'm touching Ruby." her fingers wiggle on his brow and he kisses the gem set in her palm.

Her hand presses against his hip and he twitched against her fingers when she finally goes back to prodding at the origin again. "It feels weird." her voice comes out breathy.

"You want me to touch you instead?"

"Yes." the purple gem presses her fingers against his lips and he nibbles on them lightly, then simply engulfs her hand in his mouth. His tongue lavishes attention on the faceted gemstone on her palm. He murmurs softly as his now-free hand drifts down to her groin, pressing against the material of her suit. Puma lets a few stifled words out, "Mm mmt, mm eees mmk mmr mmt mmm" Garnet gets the picture and phases off her clothing.

The amethyst's fingers are much thicker like this, they poke between Garnet's legs quickly. The gem has trouble choreographing anything between the feeling of her gem sliding against his cock, the wetness against his fingers, and the way his elbow feels like it's going to give out because he's not focusing on it.

She kisses the gem in his chest and he slowly loses his wits. Their gems glow and spittle with flecks of stray magic.The fusion rocks her hips against his fingers, he gets one very wet before attempting to put it in. It always strange how easily the first one goes, but the second one takes some time to wiggle in next to it's friend.

Garnet pulls her hand out of his mouth for the explicit reason that both her gems should be attended to. "I'm not hurting you am I?" Puma asks, concerned.

"I'm fine, but" his brow raises, "you can go harder." she smiles.

Her hand presses against his lips and he goes silent. He licks at Sapphire's gem, around the

edges and then at the center face with excruciating tenderness. Garnet's attention keeps his

hips rocking forward slowly into her hand, a frustrating lack of something edging him

forward. The head of his member repeatedly bumps into her stomach, her soft strokes

rubbing it against her stomach.

"Are you ready to have sex?" she can feel him laugh against her fingers. "Is that a yes?" she smiles.

He nods several times and drags his fingers out of her. There's fluid on his hand and her belly and he strokes himself with the mess. Puma didn't want to stop her but she'd been a bit rough. The gem slides back on his knees and reaches for hip, grabbing and lifting her up. She drags her hand out of his mouth. "Yes." he pauses, aiming his dick. "Let me know if I'm going too fast, okay?"

"I will." he rubs against her, between her folds a few times. He shudders at the heat and pushes forward, hold squeezing tight. She's blindingly tight, he stops as soon as he gets an inch in. "Garnet?"

"Yes?"

"Does it feel weird?"

"A little." He pushes in, slow and steady and stops once he hilts. He rubs her stomach and she's distracted by the slight bulge. “That's odd, can you feel it?"

Puma laughs and drags his hips back, "A little." he rolls his hips back into her shallowly. “I love you Garnet.” The fusion meets him halfway, he wraps his arms around her and lifts her into his lap. "Better?"

"Better." she rolls and he lifts her, they move together. “I love you too.” Garnet shoves one of her palms against his mouth again and he kisses and teases her, groping over her hips and ass as they move. All remains quiet, save for the painting and the occasional moan that comes out. Puma's not even aware that he's actually listening in case they are interrupted.

The fusion comes first, but only because the purple gem's had so much practice. He presses and rubs her clit as she goes up and down. The noise gets seared into his mind, perhaps because it sounds so much like the time they got covered in sticky goo and the amethyst had kept sticking against the others. Garnet does kiss him again but it's her mouth against the surface of his gem and her tongue tracing over the purple edges. When she kisses it roughly he finally finishes inside of her.

He holds her against his body and she squeezes her legs around his hips. Puma slowly lays back down on the floor, feeling his now cold legs protests “Should’ve used a bed.”

Garnet snickers against his chin and sighs. “We can try again.”

“What right now?”


End file.
